


Perpetual Monday Month

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair isn't having a good month. but he knows what will take the edge off to make things bearable again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Monday Month

## Perpetual Monday Month

#### by Bumpkin and Karieauthoress

Author's website: <http://bumpkin-is.livejournal.com>  
Not ours. :(  
Okay, this was prompted by a throwaway bit of sexy stuff Karie tossed up at me, about 375 words worth, that made me say "Ooooh, and she said "Heh, take it and do something with it, I'm not. (cunning wench has been trying to get me to write actual pr0n for forever.) Well guess what, I fell for it and said, "Okay! And I did, this is the result.   
Set pre-series, about six months or so. Oh and if anyone is tickled into a continuation from here, go for it.  
This story is a sequel to: http://n/a

* * *

x-O-x 

Blair was tired, sore, frustrated, and very horny. 

Things just hadn't been going all that smoothly for him lately and to compound the misery, it seemed that they were now going to cascade one after another just like dominos. He didn't know what deity he had pissed off or what he had done to get on their shitlist, but damn, he wished they'd tell him whatever it was that he supposedly done so he could try to make amends or just get it over with and kill him already. This was too much. 

First, the expedition that he had been on had been yanked back to the States after a SNAFU was found in the paperwork. That hadn't been fun, getting everyone out and back to the airfield in 10 days when it had taken them 16 to reach the spot in the first place. 

Needless to say, a lot of gear had been left behind in the haste and other stuff had been outright abandoned. Some of the stuff left behind had been very expensive and specialized equipment that belonged to the University and they weren't very happy about its loss. They also weren't shy about letting those who were in charge of the expedition, even down to those who were only nominally so, know about their displeasure - for almost 12 solid hours. 

Blair was sweating when he finally got out of that little dressing down, and he was one of the lower ones on the totem pole there. He would hate to be one of the three in charge, not only because of the blame for the lost equipment, but because one of them was the one who had filed the papers wrong that had precipitated the abrupt departure which was the ultimate cause for the equipment being lost. 

Then second, when he'd gone to the housing office to let them know he was going to need a place for the remainder of the semester after all, they had nowhere for him to go. 

Of course they hadn't told him that. No, they had given him an address and he had stayed the first night there. Why wouldn't he? Big mistake. 

The very next day had seen him back in the housing office and him telling them to give him something else, that where they had sent him wasn't going to work. They had laughed and said until the end of the semester that was all they had, everything else he might have gotten had been snapped up by the lower-classmen who had returned with him but who hadn't spent all day getting their behinds raked over the coals the day before. 

Blair wanted to cry, scream, explode - something! But he didn't, instead he laid claim to an old storage room in Hargrove Hall as his 'Office', kitting it out with scavenged furniture after he carefully shifted the shelving and artifacts on them to one side. He was actually rather proud with how he reordered them, he didn't often delve into the organizational side of his nature. He risked staying overnight in his new Office a few times while he searched out another place to live while at the same time he scrambled for grant opportunities because frankly, he was broke. 

Finally in desperation he rented a warehouse down in the south-western end of the city for a whopping eight dollars and fifty cents a month. It was about all his budget would allow. Sad thing was, he was getting exactly what he paid for (not much) and after a bit more furniture scavenging it was _still_ better than what Housing had tried to foist off on him. 

Of course that is when his 'Diss' committee head had called him and told him that he wasn't going to be eligible for an extension, not even with the extenuating circumstances... he was just going to have to find his mythical 'Sentinel' here in civilization or pick another topic. 'Yeah,' he thought bitterly, 'one they thought they could milk my 'so-called genius' for somehow.' 

The University hadn't been happy when his easy to read and informative style of writing hadn't been as forthcoming for publication and distributation when he had shifted his full attention to the mysterious 'Sentinel' phenomenon. They had liked when he took so many different courses and wrote about them all in turn. They banked on it in fact. He had been happy enough back then to share, their resident 'wunderkid', 16 years old dazzled by the attention and positive that he knew it all. 

Now he was older, only wished he knew it all, and really wished they didn't give him so much attention or want so much of his. He knew part of the reason they were being so hard on him was because they hadn't wanted him to leave with the expedition at all since they had scheduled him to teach three classes already. When he had told them he was going with the expedition to try and find his Sentinel in the jungle, it had thrown a real spanner into their works. He guessed they were entitled to gloat a bit now since he was back under their thumbs, but damn... and on top of this he hasn't had a date in two months! 

He needed to get away, from everything, just for a night. He needed to cut loose, just let everything go, just be. And he knew just the place to do it. 

It's a bar he found when he was experimenting with sex before he was legal and has kept in the back of his mind ever since. He never worked up the nerve to actually go inside before. It was just a bit too outside what he was willing to do, how far he was willing to go, but tonight it seemed the perfect place. Quiet, low lights, dancing, bodies grinding together on the floor irregardless of gender, sex out the 'Back Door' (an enclosed alley off the back of the club that was technically private property, if you squinted and looked sideways)... Yes it was exactly what he was looking for. 

Nodding along to the heavy beat and nursing a beer, Blair sat at the bar. He was looking around and shivering with the almost pure sexual energy saturating the place. He had wanted to take his time, just look and enjoy for a while but the scents, sounds, and sights in the bar were raising his lust to a fever pitch. He was going to need to find someone soon to help him scratch his itch. A man, he thought since the strongest itch he was feeling seemed to be developing deep inside. 

Now what kind of man to choose? His eyes skimmed over the gathered men in the bar as he thought. He didn't feel like his usual type, he didn't want an equal tonight. No, he wanted something more elemental. He wanted tall and powerful, rippling with muscles - a Grecian God come to earth. One whose only reason to be here was to couple with him. It was a tall order, Blair wondered if he was going to be able to fill it. Then his eyes lit upon _him_. 

Tall, dark, sexy... built just right, and the way that he holds himself tells Blair he is used to commanding men at some level. 'Yes,' Blair thought possessively, 'he is precisely what I want tonight.' 

Edging through the crowd was an experience that did nothing to cool Blair's ardor, in fact all the rubbing he did to pass people and the groping he received in turn only whetted his appetite all the more. If his Greek Godling turned him down, Blair had a rather wry feeling that he would be a lot less choosy in selecting his replacement. 

But then he is there, and he wastes no time. He reaches over and lightly touches the back of his chosen one's shoulder to get his attention rather than attempting to yell over the too loud music. The other man spins around and looks at him and Blair's legs weaken at the penetrating blue gaze focused on him questioningly. Oh how badly he wants to be the center of that focus in such a different way. Blair leaned forward and boldly plastered their fronts together for balance as he stretched up onto his toes to speak into the other man's ear, 

"Got some time?" 

Then he slowly lowered himself from his toes, allowing his body which was still in full contact with the other man's front, to slide down. Every potential erogenous zone he could possibly hit, he did. His reward for that stunt was a quickly sucked in breath and a hand clamping onto his shoulder that silently began to guide him towards the 'back door'. Blair was more than willing. 

They got out into the open air of the not-so-private alley and Blair set the tone for their encounter by facing the wall and loosening his pants. He hummed happily and tilted his head to the side, baring his throat submissively, as his anonymous lover followed his lead and started to caress him. At first the touch on his body was casual, but then as if he was reading Blair's mind, the touch quickly became firmer and as Blair hoped, took control. 

Blair found his wrists crossed and his hands placed over his head against the rough brick of the building, pinned into place with one of his sexy Godling's large hands. His legs are kicked apart, and his already loose pants pushed off his hips with the other to fall halfway down his thighs where they stopped at the spread of his legs. Blair heard the rasp of a zipper being lowered and the familiar crackle of a condom wrapper being opened. Then with no more foreplay than what had already occurred, the slightly slick blunt head of what felt to be a rather sizeable penis was poised at the entrance to his body. 

Blair could feel the shakes running through the body behind him as the other man fought to not just ram in. He thrilled in the full contact of the man's chest against his back when his lover leaned forward to ask him, "Do you need more than this to be ready?" 

Blair's answer was to consciously relax his muscles and surge backwards. The strangled scream that escaped his partner was almost as gratifying as the slight burn and delicious full feeling in his belly. His sudden move only managed to take in half of what was on offer though, when his hips are solidly gripped and the rest of that thick cock is fed into him he knows what it feels like to be claimed. 

Then they are fucking. No holds barred, down and dirty rutting, and Blair now knows what it feels like to be owned. His head hangs down and he presses back from the wall into each thrust, his hands still above his head where he had been told to keep 'em. Each and every thrust is in perfect time with Blair's breath as he pants wildly in pleasure. He can feel the rasp of the zipper teeth against the skin of his ass when his lover bottoms out in him as his Adonis hadn't bothered to lower his pants at all, he'd just unzipped and gone for it. The thought that his lover was almost completely clothed while he knew he looked a wreck just turned Blair on more. 

"Oh God," the whispered words carried clearly to Blair's ears as the hands on his hips turned into vices. Blair began to spiral close to the edge as the thick cock pistoning in and out of him started to take on a more ragged rhythm. The grip on his hips spasmed, and then pulled Blair's ass back tightly onto the other man's groin. Blair felt the slight swell of the thick column buried to the hilt in his gut, but then he was lost as well. Without a hand even touching his cock he was coming, and coming hard. White flashes of light spangled behind his tightly clenched eyes and he felt himself gasping incoherently as the pleasure seemed to take over his entire body and empty itself out of his dick. 

Blair was totally enervated, he had nothing left. He hung in the larger man's shaky hold, still gloriously filled for the moment, and smiled contentedly. It was good, just how he wanted to feel. 

Reality intruded too soon to suit either of them, but it wasn't something they could avoid either. Blair let himself fall forward onto his bracing arms as his lover let him go from the tight hold he had held him in. The gentle way he withdrew his softened penis was very welcome as Blair felt pains of muscles long unused to such rough practices make themselves known. 

Oh man, he was going to pay for this night for a while to come, he thought as he pulled his pants up and fastened them again, wasn't he? He fussed with his hair and putting the rest of himself back to rights as he resolved that he still didn't regret anything. He'd enjoyed himself far too much while it was going on for that, but he did have to admit, if only to himself, that he would think twice about doing it again. 

He turned to face his nameless lover, his Greek God, who had given him such a gift by turning all his considerable attention onto him when he needed it. Not as Blair Sandburg either, but as just a man who needed to give and receive pleasure in turn. Shaking back the long sweat dampened curls clinging to his face and neck, Blair met those piercing blue eyes with his own darker blue ones and said simply, 

"Thanks man." 

He repeated the move he had employed to such great effect in the club, raising himself up onto his toes while he used the other man's body for balance. This time though when he was plastered across the other man's front he didn't say anything, he just caught his partner's lips in a devastating kiss, only breaking it off when they ran out of air. His dismount wasn't enticing this time either as much as it was soothing. Still, it left the other man more than stunned as Blair took a few steps away, turned back one last time and said, 

"Bye." 

Then he left, feeling like his luck was finally about to change for the better. 

-end- 

* * *

End 

Perpetual Monday Month by Bumpkin and Karieauthoress: bumpkin.is@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
